The present invention relates to a stop arrangement for stopping a door which is pivotable about an axis of rotation, which stop arrangement comprises a first member which is connected to the door and is adapted so as to interact with a second member connected to a body part, which first and second members comprise surfaces which face one another and are designed in such a manner in relation to one another that the torque about the axis of rotation will vary when the door pivots about the axis of rotation.
Stop arrangements for doors, such as doors for vehicles, private cars, lorries, excavators etc., are used to bring about one or more intermediate positions, in which the door will stop, between a first and a second position of the door. A vehicle door may be, for example, closed (first position) or completely open (second position). In this case, the intermediate positions prevent the door from being unintentionally opened to the completely open position, which thus prevents cars parked alongside from being struck by the door. In the same way, the door is prevented from being shut with great force to the closed position. Under certain circumstances, for example for airing the passenger compartment, it is also desirable for the door to be stopped and held slightly open.
It is previously known to provide a vehicle door with a separate stop arrangement. Such a stop arrangement is disclosed in DE 24 15 888 C2 and comprises an arm which is connected to the door and follows the movement of the door about an axis of rotation. In a given opening position, the arm is. fixed between two spring-loaded rollers. In order to pass the rollers, the spring force acting on the rollers must be overcome.
According to another known stop arrangement, which is disclosed in DE 296 16 259 U1, the hinge of a vehicle door is provided with a spring-loaded pin which, in given opening positions of the door, is inserted into a groove in the opposite hinge element.
It is common to the known stop arrangements that a force from a spring element, which force is directed radially in relation to the axis of rotation, ensures that the door is stopped and retained in a predetermined opening position. This results in the stop arrangement requiring space radially in relation to the axis of rotation of the door. The known constructions based on a radially directed force also make enclosure difficult, which results in the construction being susceptible to dirt and the risk of pinching being great. Stop arrangements which contain moving parts have to be lubricated. As the known stop arrangements are not enclosed, they will dirty surrounding components with lubricating grease.
One object of the present invention is to produce a stop arrangement for doors which requires a small radial space in relation to an axis of rotation of the door.
Another object of the present invention is to produce a stop arrangement for doors which is protected from impurities.
A further object of the present invention is to produce a stop arrangement for doors which does not dirty surrounding components.
A further object of the present invention is to produce a stop arrangement for doors which minimizes thief pinching risk for hands and fingers.
This is achieved by a stop arrangement of the type indicated hereinabove, in which a force element is arranged so as to bring the first and the second member together with one another with a force, the direction of which is parallel or at least essentially parallel to the longitudinal direction of the axis of rotation.
Such a stop arrangement has small dimensions in the radial direction because the force element can be designed in such a manner that it extends essentially in the longitudinal direction of the axis of rotation. As the force element can extend essentially in the longitudinal direction of the axis of rotation, the components forming part of the stop arrangement can advantageously be enclosed, which means that those surfaces of the first and the second member which face one another will not be exposed to dirt, which prolongs the life of the stop arrangement. At the same time, lubricating grease from the stop arrangement will not dirty surrounding components. An enclosed stop arrangement also reduces the pinching risk.
Further advantages are achieved by means of the features indicated in the subclaims.